deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Williams
Ashley James "Ash" Williams is the main protagonist of the Evil Dead series of movies, games, & comics. BackGround *Alisas: Ashley, Strange One, Good Ash, Ashy Slashy, El Jefe *Age:??? *Status: Alive *Favorite Word: Groovy *Fairly Good At Poker *Occupations: Houseware clerk at S-Mart, Zombie/Deadite hunter, Exorcist *Chainsaw & Boomstick's names: Moe & Larry *Proud Owner of The Best Chin In Fictional History *Has a Vendetta Agenst Mirrors *Left Handed *Motto: Shoot First, Think Never *A Bad Slow Thinker But A Good Fast Thinker DEATH BATTLE INFO WEAPONS Every Thing Ash Has Been Seen Using To Fight Deadites *Chainsaw *12 Gage Double Barrel Remington Shotgun/BOOMSTICK! *Spears *Pistol *Machine Guns *Single-Shot Shotgun *Rifle/Spike Rifle *Spell Book *Leecher/Extinguisher *Spraypump *Molotov Cocktails *Dynamite *Sickle *Flame Thrower *Gatling Gun *Metal Gauntlet *Firelance *Big Piece Of Wood *Harpoon Hand *Hand Cannon *Kandarian Dagger *Death Coaster *Shovel *Knight Sword *Axe *Crobar *Bags of Gun Powder *Wrong Book (Sucks in Enemies) *Wooden Hand *Steel Armor *New Hand Replacement (Built in FlashLight, Laser Pointer, & ScrewDriver) *Second Chainsaw that can Cut Threw Cold Steel Powers/Abillities *Actually has Some Level Of Toon Force (Only One Shown Instance of this) *Magic Spells *Rage Mode (Completely Indestructible, Damage Boost & Faster Combos) spell book A book of spells from the Necronomicon. *Super Strength: - Gives Ash the strength of 10 men *Lightning: - Ash shoots a barrage of lightning that kills most enemies in front of Ash. *Possess Deadite: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite human. *Possess Dog: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a hell hound. *Stun: - Stuns all enemies in around Ash for a short time. *Summon: - Summons a faithful dog to help Ash fight deadites. *Rain of Fire: - Sumons a rain of hot lava on the heads of Ash's enemies. *Possess Guardian: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite guardian. *Possess Slavelord: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite slavelord. *Seismic Wave: - Summon's an Earthquake that destroys most enemies. *Possess Warrior: - Allows Ash to temporarily take control of a deadite warrior. *Dispel Runic Lock: - Destroy's Runic locks on enchanted doors Deadite Ash *Super Strength *Kinda Slow *Can Revert Back To Regular Ash When he Thinks About Linda (Ash's Old Girlfreind) Or When it's Day Time *As Seen With Other Deadites, It's Possible He can Climb up Walls in this form FEATS *Killed Countless Monsters, Demons, & deadites *Beat Freddy Kreuger & Jason Voorhees *Killed a few Zombiefied Marvel Characters (Winter Soilder Being one of them) *Took a Punch to the chin From DareDevil *Raised a Army of Villagers to fight off a Giant horde of Deadites *Took Out Some Classic Movie Monsters *Beat Bad Ash (a complete copy of himself) *Banged a Chick He Just meet in under 10 minutes *His New Hand Replacement can Block a Running chainsaw *Dodged Point Blank Flying Saw Blades *Beat "The Dark One" *Protected President Obama From Deadites WEEKNESSES *Chainsaw Has Limited Gas *Limited Ammo *Shelfish *Lazy *Unsually Tries to Take the Easy Way Out *Fake Teeth, Soft Balls, Week Sholder, Trick Knee Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ash Williams vs. Frank West *Ash Williams vs Juliet Starling *Ash Williams vs Leatherface Possible Opponents *Casey Jones *Guts *Ellen Ripley *Fin Shepard *Negan *Rick Grimes *Ash Ketchum History Death Battle Info Category:Toon Force Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Terrordrome Combatants